With the server virtualization technology, migration and the like of a virtual machine (for example, migration, creation, and deletion of a virtual machine) are performed without depending on an arrangement of a physical server. When the migration and the like of a virtual machine are performed, resetting of a physical switch of a network is performed in order for the virtual machine relating the migration and the like to perform communications.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-146002 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-120911.